onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 427
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=None |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Brook - Chopper |rating=11.3Video Reshearch Ltd. - Japanese anime TV ranking Vol. 47, 2009: 2009-11-16 ~ 2009-11-22 (Japanese) |rank=4 }} "Movie-connected Special: 'Little East Blue' is Targeted" is the 427th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Summary East Blue Team Memories As Nami comes riding the Shiro Mokuba I, members of the "Orenami Fanclub" introduced themselves at a cave. As they show Nami the inside of the island, they flirt with her. Going back to the rest of the crew, Luffy rides the windmill. The old man tells Luffy that he should be familiar with them because he's from Fuusha Village. Luffy replies that they don't have one that big. Then Zoro went to the training hall from identical the one from Frost Moon Village. Zoro sees the dummies and goes to the past with Kuina practicing and battling Zoro when he was young. Then, a teacher with students practicing swords comes out. As they see Zoro, the teacher told his students to battle him, thinking that Zoro wants to battle them. But a man stops them that he is "Pirate Hunter" Zoro-''san''. Then the students (and teacher) wants autograph from him. Then Yoko spies on them and gets mad. Going to Usopp, it goes to a flashback telling Kaya about a large goldfish at the South Pole when he was 5 years old. He told her that he was on a humongous poop that he thought that it was solid ground. After the flashback ends, he is amazed by the mansion... and shocked how it is thin. The man told him that Luigia used to live in a mansion like this. Usopp states that it wasn't like this. Then the door opens and Usopp stares at a girl sitting on a chair. Usopp also thinks that she is Kaya, but was wrong when seeing an old lady with pink hair. Then goes to "The Baratie" where Sanji and a cook were. Then the cook cooks food and asks that Sanji is a Straw Hat member. Then the cook asked where Sanji learned to cook. Sanji answers that he learned to cook at the Baratie. The cook then went to Sanji and tells him that he love Zeff's food and tried to steal ideas when it started. Then both of them went down the stairs and the cook gave him a food that looks like one from the Baratie. Then goes back to a flash back where Sanji looked at Zeff cooking. Sanji tastes it and it tasted good. Zeff looks back and smiles. Sanji then runs at the front door finally founds out how Zeff cooks. Then Yoko spies at them, still mad. Goes back to Usopp, he is shocked by the tiny sized of the old lady. She is then mad at him. She asked Usopp that he is from Syrup Village and Usopp replies he is. She also knows that he is the son of Yasopp. Then Usopp asks if she really lived in a mansion there. The old lady then chokes Usopp on the ground that it is everyone's dream. She also wanted to live there when she was a kid and made it true when she came to Little East Blue. Yoko also spies on them and still is angry. Going back with Nami, the kids showed them a naked Nami statue (model of Nami's bounty poster). Because of it naked, it was decided by the consensus. Then Nami hits them in the head. The Amigo Pirates Arrive! Yoko with a tired Boss is angry at the crew. Yoko then is depressed and Boss tickles her. Yoko then laughs and tells him to stop. Going back to the submarine, the Amigo Pirates with their submarine goes up the surface and groups. Corto and his comrades goes up to the submarine and tells them to capture Boss because he took off from Shiki's hide-out. Corto's brother, Largo is asleep, or siesta. Corto wants to beat him up but one of his comrade said dont punch him or his comrades will die. Then they continue off without him. We go back to Sunny Go and Franky is done building an insect cage for Boss. Robin, Chopper, and Brook tells Franky he is good at building. Chopper notes that they are ready for Boss. Goes back to the town, there is a feast. The old man notes that it is a welcoming party for the crew. Then the crew eats meat and others and drink sake. Yoko then goes to the cave when Nami comes out. Nami told them that they said they were almost there but made her walk for hours. Then they told her that they wanted to show her the full extent of the island. Yoko then stops by Nami asking her that she is a pirate. She tells her that women are pirates are crazy. Then goes to the flashback when Luffy first met Nami saying that he want her to join the crew, but Nami refuses. Then they told Yoko saying that she cant tell Nami-''sama'' like that. Then she bites him on the head. She runs and Nami told her to stop. Then they told Nami that her father was killed by pirates. Going back to the festival, when suddenly, there was a chaingun shots, destroying most of the buildings. The Amigo Pirates showed themselves with guns, telling the citizens that they want Boss. Yoko then comes out to see what's happening. The cook then sees a piece of wood of the Baratie sign broken in front of him, dropping his pan. Depressed, he goes after Corto but was defeated easily. Sanji helps the cook and the old man saying that he represents the island habitats. Corto then asks where is the beetle. The old man replies that you can't have him, and says that you can have everything on the island. Corto replies that he does want everything; the money, food, and the beetle as well. Luffy comes and said he couldn't eat another bite. Corto then asks him who is he and what he is doing. Luffy then turns to Corto, demanding him to go home. Corto asks why, and because Boss doesn't want to join a pirate crew. Corto gets mad and says he doesn't want the beetle to join them but capture him. Corto then shoots cannon-bullets at Luffy but was deflected easily. Corto, surprised that he is a devil fruit eater. Luffy then uses Gomu Gomu No Whip to attack Corto. Luffy calls Zoro and Sanji to help him fight the other ones. Luffy tells Corto that he is going to fight him tomorrow. After that, a net came out of nowhere and captures Luffy. For much danger, the net had spikes in them. It was revealed to be Largo, eaten an unknown devil fruit. Characters in Order of Appearance References Site Navigation < Previous Episode | Next Episode > de:Eigarendō Special Nerawareta Little East Blue 427